Leave your window open
by Catat
Summary: SasuNaru Au fic oneshot. Sasuke and Naruto are a couple but Naruto is upset when Sasuke doesn't contact him for several days and he doesen't know why. My first fic and not the best summary.


**First fanfic I've wrote yayness. There is no sex or anything but there is kissing. This ia an AU fic.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto shame really, oh and songs mentioned aren't owned by me either.**

**--------Leave the window open----------**

One room. A very ordinary room, belonging to an ordinary teenager, and thus looked like an ordinary teenager's room. There were posters of rock bands, roughly place over every inch of the wall, placed so roughly that it looked almost artistic. A desk barely noticeable in the corner with its own collection of souvenirs, dragon statues, doodle filled notepads, and school books, and if you looked carefully a computer that could easily be mistaken for a clothes hanger. On the floor where clumps of clothes, and items, the only areas where you could see carpet where small, about the size of a foot where someone could hop to in an attempt to not crush the valuables that lay before them. Of course, a small bed, covered in a duvet that was completely blue except for an image that stretch from tip to toe of a giant fox with nine tails positioned to look like it was hugging the person wrapped up in the blanket.

At this point in time through, the room did not seem to have the atmosphere of a teenager's room. Apart from the fact that there was no blaring music, intent on not only waking the neighbours but the whole street as well. What was wrong was there was the teenager sitting on his bed, staring blankly at his door, with the blankest face that reeked hurt. His hair was a gorgeously bright blond, which leapt from his head in spikes, while a few fell lovingly across his face, lying on his face gently as if they could lift his mood. Deep blue eyes shone, appearing like circular oceans, which could take you in and make you stranded if you stared to long. And both these features were simply complimented by his unblemished tanned skin. He could turn anyone; a lesbian girl, or the most powerful man into a squealing fan girl/ boy in mere minutes. Even in his obviously upset mood, people would want to stop what they were doing and comfort him.

Well to the point this teenager was Naruto; oh yes hyper, caring, un-stoppable Naruto. That is too say until right now where I doubt he could be any of those things, even if you paid him. Why? It started at the beginning of the week.

_Flashback _

_Naruto and a group of three other people all surrounded one picnic bench. This was also surrounded by many other picnic benches with many other teenagers looking about the same age as Naruto. The small four man group consisted of Choji, a very plump boy with brown hair and cute swirls over each cheek, Kiba a boy with brown hair, dark eyes, and two pointed down triangles on each cheek rather similar to something like a dog's teeth, beside him the cutest white dog that had it's own pack lunch, containing a dog food sandwich, and a bar of dog chocolate. Last but not least was Sasuke, dark hair that had two long bangs and a duck butt spiky style at the back, his skin was very pale and his eyes a very coal black._

_The conversation they were having seemed more three way, as Naruto, Kiba, and Choji were debating which of the songs in the new chipmunk movie was the best, and Sasuke only giving a "Hn" every once in a while then returning to his own mind._

_This conversation ended when out of no where Kiba jumped up. "My boyfriends here so I got to go dudes, catch ya later" Then Kiba ran over the table they were sitting on barely missing Naruto's roll, but non caringly crushed the discarded rubbish that had accumulated in the centre. Not a second later his dog Akamaru following in his step. Everyone muttered a good boy except Naruto who shouted it like Kiba would die if he didn't know that his friend noticed his leave. There gazes falling on a boy who rested against a tree not to far away, his eyes covered by a pair of dark shades and the bottom half of his face cloaked by a large collar, spiky brown hair poking out from the top. As soon as Kiba had reached him there hands linked and they headed off in the opposite direction of the benches._

_As Kiba left Shikamaru walked gracefully over to the table taking his time with each step. Choji looked up from his packet of crisps, while shoving a handful in his mouth. "Choji, you ready to come with me too the girls school already, Temari wants me to see her but it would be troublesome if I got caught."_

"_Fine, but you owe me a packet of crisp for being lookout" To this Shikamaru nodded "thanks see ya Naruto, Sasuke."_

_Choji got up, picking up his snack bag, his packet of crisps, and Naruto's chocolate bar. "Thanks Naruto" and before Naruto could complain he weaved his way in and out of the benches, Shikamaru still taking his calm steps not minded if he caught up to him or not._

_Naruto gave off a small whine and a slight chuckle. "Do you want me to get you another one, or anything else?" Asked Sasuke genuinely wanting Naruto to be happy._

"_Nah" Naruto got up from his seat and started to look around. "You could help me look for my boyfriend thou, the lazy bastard should turn up since everyone is starting to leave."_

_Sasuke let a small smile grace his face, got up and wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind, and leaning his back up lifted up Naruto effortlessly off the ground for a second or so. "The lazy bastard of a boyfriend has returned to take you away." Then gave him a slight peck on the cheek near his ear._

_Naruto cracked a giant grin and turned in Sasuke's warm arms. "Then where is said lazy bastard of a boyfriend taking me, said lazy bastard very sexy boyfriend?" Sasuke laughed slightly at Naruto's very cute sentence._

"_I lazy bastard boyfriend of you very sexy Naruto, think we should go to the big oak tree down by the field that my very sexy boyfriend's friend Kiba found while bunking, with my very sexy boyfriend." A look of worry crossed over Naruto's face, as if he knew Sasuke was going to give him a talk on why he shouldn't have been there, and how he was going to deprive him of hugs and kisses for a week._

"_How'd you know? I was going to go but I hadn't done my homework and I swear Miss Kurenai would've given me an after school detention, then I couldn't have spent time with you, and I want ..." Naruto's blabbering was immediately stopped by Sasuke's finger pressed lightly across his lips, but with enough pressure so Naruto knew to stop talking._

_Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. "I was bunking too and saw you and Kiba running around the tree, I was at the top of the hill next to the field, with Shikamaru, he was watching the clouds so I decided too see who else was down the field to, don't worry so much."_

_Naruto gave Sasuke a small glare, a very ineffective glare, that seemed rather pointless if it was actually meant to serve a purpose. A small giggle interrupted the air bringing the pair back to there surroundings. Sakura the pink haired, big forehead, flat chested fan girl stood only a few centimetres away from them. Those insults were crossing Naruto's mind, he felt kinder bad for thinking this, and he had to admit he fancied her before when he didn't have Sasuke, but now he only thought bad about her. Why well this is why._

"_Ahhhhh, Naruto you glaring at Sasuke, you fallen out, don't worry Sasuke you can come over to the popular table, that idiot never deserved you." She battered her eyelashes, took one of his wrists pulling his arm from Naruto's waist and pointed it and her body beginning to walk over to a table with one other girl on it Ino, who was looking expectantly, waiting for Sakura to come back with the raven victim. _

_Yanking his arm back and reattaching it to the blonde's slim waist. "No Sakura, in fact are relationship couldn't be better thanks, so you can go back to your "popular" table alone, and discuss with Ino why an idiot like you could never deserve me." _

_To prove Sasuke point, Naruto leaned in very close to Sasuke so there bodies were perfectly pressed together, wrapped both his arms around said Raven and placed both his hands in Sasuke's black jean's back pockets, and nuzzled his neck. "Why would I be mad at a man who's so sexy" Spoken in a very husky voice. Slowly and gently he started thrusting his hips against Sasuke, enough so Sakura could see what he was doing but not hard enough to catch Sasuke unaware and push him over. _

_Having fun Sasuke let out a quiet groan, and began moving against Naruto. Sakura got the point and left with an angry face, not pleased with the outcome, as soon as she went they stopped. Although the act Naruto and Sasuke just played was very believable, it was true also that the couple had never had sex. They'd been going out for five months, but didn't want to rush into the relationship, they both wanted to be ready._

_Moving slowly away from Sasuke, and removing his hands from Sasuke's pockets. Naruto then flashed one of his all time famous grins, scratching the back of his head, and generally looking like the cutest human being alive._

"_Got rid of her, do you want to head over to the tree now Sasuke?"_

"_Yer" Sasuke Linked his fingers with Naruto and headed in the direction of the Oak tree._

…………… _At The Tree ………………._

_Sasuke had his back against the large tree, he sat on the dry soil comfortable as the earth provided an enjoyable environment for him and his boyfriend. Naruto sat in between his legs, very content as Sasuke body provided a very warm back rest, and his arms linked over his stomach making him feel as safe as he ever could be. _

_They both sat in complete silence, not an awkward silence because they both felt so comfortable together that they never had to speak when they were together. Naruto started to play with Sasuke's hand, picking it up putting it down, flipping it over, linking and unlinking there fingers, and so on. _

_Sasuke took his hand in his and knowingly said "Something's bothering you, do you want to tell me something?" Naruto nodded against his chest, so Sasuke pulled him up and turned him around so he was facing Sasuke cross-legged between his legs. Then Sasuke leaned close rested his forehead against Naruto, taking his hands in his. "Tell me what's up"_

"_I was kinder, maybe, thinking over the concept of possible notifying are parents of are relationship." Naruto's eyes fluttered open, as he hadn't noticed he'd closed them and looked into Sasuke's black eyes, it was clear that he was thinking but when the silence was too much for the blonde he carried on. "Well it was only a thought; I mean it was probable a stupid thought. I thought my parents would understand, I reckon they'd be quite supportive, I don't know about your parents, and I wanted to know what you thought, but I shouldn't have said anything right, I should thi..."_

_For the second time that day his speech was stopped by Sasuke. This time it wasn't by a finger, it was a pair of warm caring lips. They moved perfectly against his reassuring him and effectively telling him to shut up. Naruto's eyes closed, cherishing Sasuke's kiss, they were truly the best in the world. Neither had to deepen the kiss, a silent agreement at this moment._

"_It's not stupid to ask Naruto, and I will have to think, your parents I think would totally support us, but my parents well you know they might say I can't see you ever again and I wouldn't want that to happen." Naruto nodded and Sasuke smiled at Naruto's agreement._

_Sasuke brought his face forward kissing Naruto lightly at first, then ran his tongue against Naruto's lip, almost immediately gaining entrance. His wet tongue happily licking every small part of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned causing Sasuke to smile and pull him closer to him. Breaking apart they each took in much needed air and Naruto positioned himself better so his legs were either side of Sasuke. Wanting more Sasuke leaned in again not even needing to ask for entrance, and deeply kissed Naruto, trailing his hand in his hair through golden locks. This carried on till the bell for end of lunch sounded, they both parted and breathed deeply, Naruto getting off Sasuke and then helping to pull him up._

_Linking there hands together Sasuke gave Naruto a peck on the lips before they started to head to class. He decided that he would tell him parents that night and whatever happens he would stay with Naruto. The Blonde had taken his heart and it was his to keep forever._

…………………_. Naruto's house ………………_

_Lying very relaxed, sprawled all over the living room couch waiting for his parents to come in. As soon as he saw the giant set of blonde spikes that put his hair to shame and the long hair of his gorgeous mother he jumped off the couch, grabbing there attention as he stood in the centre of the room._

"_Please sit, I want to tell you something and it's very important, and your not to get mad, or disgusted or anything." Both Parents sat with very confused expression "Right let's start. Ermmm how was your day?"_

"_Get on with it son" Naruto's father joked, they were exactly a like when they had to say something important they tried to stall._

"_Ok well you know me, yer and you know Sasuke" This is where Naruto's hands tried to carry on the conversation by kind of crashing together and making round circles, when really it look like he was trying to imitate karate or something. Searching his parent's facing and seeing that his hand signs were clearly not working as there faces looked so confused. "Well we are in a relationship thing."_

_Naruto's father grinned exactly like Naruto earlier that day and his wife smiled as well. "Finally I thought you were never going to tell us" Naruto had the most confused expression, even more confused looking then the time Sasuke had told him he never tried ramen. "Kiba's dad told me, it seems like father like son they both have big mouths, and he is my best friend."_

_By the end of his explaining Naruto's dad had started giving him a nougie (not sure on spelling but when someone scratches the top of your head). Naruto then was pulled into a hug by his mum._

"_We are totally ok with it as well ok?" Naruto nodded, he was so happy he wondered why he was even worried in the first place, his parents would always support him. _

_Not long later he ran up stairs wanting to tell Sasuke there great news. Picking up his phone, he scowled through contacts and pressed Sasuke's name, then held it against his ear. The voice mail came on which was weird cause Sasuke's phone was never off. Naruto shrugged it off, he would tell his boyfriend tomorrow no biggie. This seemed like the perfect time to go to sleep so it got dressed and wrapped himself in his big blanket. A smile stretching from ear to ear, pulling the blanket closer to him imaging the big fox actually hugging him. Life was sweet._

………………… _Sasuke's house …………….._

_Sasuke's family were sat round a table. A large white cloth covered it and on top were four plates with an elegant roast dinner, four glasses, and four sets of knives and forks._

"_How was your day at school Sasuke?" His mother asked kindly. _

"_Fine, thank you" Was Sasuke reply._

"_Grades?" His Father asked sternly. _

"_Above average sir as usual, Hyuuga's grade have been dropping in maths as well" _

"_Pleasing enough" Sasuke's father then carried on eating taking no further interest in his youngest son._

_That's how his father worked. Only after better results from both his sons. His brother Itachi already had a high job in the Uchiha Company, and Sasuke was next to prove himself worthy. All thou it was true with his brother around he would never own his dads Company; he would always be in Itachi's shadow._

"_I have something else to say too," All head looked up and settled on Sasuke. "I'm in a relationship with Naruto"_

_Silence ghosted over the dining room. Sasuke, Itachi, and there mum all stared at Sasuke's father. His face was expressionless like stone, and his eyes seemed to stare at Sasuke as if they were to scorch him._

"_No, No, Absolutely not, never. You will not be gay, you are an Uchiha and thus you are heterosexual like me and like everyone else with the Uchiha name." His tone was unnaturally calm yet forceful._

_Sasuke's calm face scrunched up with anger, his eyes glared cutting through the air like a knife through butter "I am gay, and I'm with Naruto. The Uchiha name has nothing to do with it."_

_Itachi and his mother now switched there head towards Sasuke. He was standing up to their father, this was unheard of. Most of all they wanted to see the out come of the fight, anything could happen, hopefully not to serious._

"_No Uchiha will be gay, and you will stay in your room till you realise this understood." His Father's face was slightly contorted with anger now. What his father said didn't bother him, he saw Naruto at school, and he didn't need to see him outside of school. "That means no school!"_

_Wait was he reading Sasuke's mind. _

_With that option blow out of the window Sasuke saw no point in staying and preceded to the stairs, making sure each of his steps were hard producing noticeable thuds. Before he could get half way up the stairs, his father's figure approached him._

"_I'm not a fool Sasuke, I want your phone." The duck butt haired boy regretfully passed his phone to his father. "I'll be up later to take your laptop. You will not be allowed to exit that bedroom till I'm convinced you're as straight as your brother."_

_Swivelling back around, Sasuke ran to the top of the stairs and slammed his door shut. He would have to stay in that bedroom a long time, and he couldn't tell Naruto why he wasn't going to be seeing him for a while. His gonna be worried sick._

_Letting a deep breath out the raven fell on to his bed face first. This was a horrid idea, why did I even do it. I remember Naruto, if only we knew what the consequences were._

…………….. Flash back end ……………..

Sasuke lay on his bed, not moving, he was staring to his side. In the five days he had spent in his bedroom he had noticed many things he would not have before. He had 22 band posters, 18 from Naruto who thought he should have something on his walls. His carpet was a dark blue, which turned lighter if you brushed the fibres in a different direction. The bin in the corner was made in Korea not China like he suspected at first. There were 15 movies on his shelf, and 20 books, 7 were school books, 3 of those were for science. Oh and defiantly most important, 3 days without Naruto was enough to bring him into a completely broken wreck of a human being.

He wanted to hear his happy voice, see his cheery grin, touch his always perfect tanned skin and gorgeous sunny blond hair, and smell that scent unique to him with the mixed aroma of ramen. Sasuke just wanted Naruto, and to tell him that he wasn't ignoring him. 

Unexpectedly his door began to be unlocked (since his dad had decided to bolt it from the other side). The raven stared at the door, prepared to give whoever came in the glare of a lifetime. His eyes fluttered slightly as he dropped his glare, when his brother Itachi came in. with a second thought Sasuke brought his glare back on.

"Dad send you here to persuade me to be straight, cause it isn't happening, in other words leave. Now" Guess Sasuke's greeting wasn't very welcoming, well nor was his mood.

"I'm not here to change your mind, I'm here to help" Itachi's reply had Sasuke interested and he moved to rest on his elbow. "Since you haven't been at school for the past week or even contacted Naruto he'll be upset, here's your mobile, and Father will be leaving the house in five minutes, and won't be back for an hour, that's long enough for you to get your arse over to Naruto's and see him."

A smile graced the younger brother's usually controlled face "Thanks Itachi, oh what did mum think of me being gay?"

"She's known for a really long time that you weren't interested in girls, and she got the mobile from dad's draw so when you see her, thank her too." 

Sasuke's face brightened up more, this could be the best news his ever gotten. Well apart from when Naruto said yes he would be his boyfriend. Moving one of his hands to grab the phone Itachi produced from his jacket and the other to shoo him away, he began planning exactly what he would say to Naruto. After he typed in the blonde's mobile number, he placed the phone to his ear and waited while the ringing persisted. 

Finally the ringing stopped, and a voice appeared on the other side. "Hey, it's Naruto" Sasuke's heart dropped as the voice he heard sounded so hurt and broken.

"Naruto, err hey well your probable wondering why I wasn't at school, or why I haven't rung you, you see –"

"Shut it Sasuke you haven't been at school all week, your supposed to ring me if your not gonna be at school, oh but that's ok for you to ring on Saturday, four fringing days late, to tell me. That is just not good enough, by any ones standards." To say Naruto was mad would be an understatement by far.

"Wait Naruto let me explain"

"I don't want excuses, I bet you've already thought of 50, well I don't want to hear, I don't want to hear your voice." The phone was then hung up from Naruto's side.

The phone lingered in Sasuke's hand. Naruto had just hung up on him; he shouted and then hung up. This made Sasuke mad, not at Naruto, he had a right to be angry, he was mad at his father, he was the reason he was away from Naruto, and why he couldn't tell him why he wasn't able to tell him. With that thought, Sasuke punched his bed, then got up and got ready to see the blond.

………….Naruto's house ………….

Naruto's hand gripped his mobile tightly. He was so mad at Sasuke he was a bastard, he hadn't told him anything. Sasuke probable thought ringing him would be fine, leave your boyfriend hanging for a week, well it isn't right.

Finally putting the mobile on the desk beside him Naruto went back to hiding in the covers, being hugged by his blanket fox ever so gentle. Second thoughts began to cross the blonde's mind. He knew hanging up on Sasuke was a bad idea, it was like total rejection, and he just wasn't used to that, plus it was very mean. Sasuke probable had a lot of excuses, but then they were probable really good, or maybe funny so Naruto could just laugh over them. All that didn't matter, it would be best to ring him back, but then that would be weird hanging up and ringing back, and Sasuke was probable mad so would shout at him. Hanging up was the most stupid thing he could of done and only made him feel worse than when Sasuke was 'ignoring' him.

…………Back to Sasuke's house ……..

Sasuke emptied his school bag over his floor. Which if he weren't in a rush would have rethought since his pens, books, scattered, and an annoyed thud came from his camera. 

After it was empty, he placed a notepad and pen in there. Jumping to the floor he reached underneath his bed and pulled out a cute fox plushie. It had large eyes a reddish orange coat and a large tail that circled its perfected body. Sasuke gave it a quick kiss on the head and placed it carefully in his backpack. Searching the room, he picked up small things like his phone and his keys, and then waited. The sound of a retreating car engine sounded off, and he exited his room.

Making his way down stairs the raven was careful to be spotted. He preferred to not get into a talk with his brother or mother and instead make it over to Naruto's house as fast as possible. Deciding the quickest way to Naruto would be to go through a few gardens he opted for the back door which was through the kitchen, which also came in handy since there was one more thing he needed to get from the kitchen.

As he stepped into the well decorated kitchen, he began tearing open cupboard in search of the thing he wanted. The black top was smooth and very beautiful which went well with the wooden cupboards and draws. Finally Sasuke had found what he needed, his secret supply of instant ramen cups for when Naruto came round. Grabbing 3 cups he dropped them into his bag and ran out his door.

…………Naruto's house ………

The Blond was having a mental dilemma, he could call Sasuke and apologise which would be stupid because he should be apologising, or stay in bed making himself sick, brooding over Sasuke. All this thinking only made him think of the song "Apologise" by Republic feat Timberland. This only continued to make him giggle because Sasuke for a joke karaoke'd to it too cheer Naruto up once when he was sick. In turn Naruto felt angry because he had giggled at a memory of Sasuke and that was against the whole point of his mood.

It would have been better if Sasuke had just called, even once to say I'm not coming to school, or I'm sick, surprise family holiday, anything. Damn you Sasuke.

Tap. Where's that coming from. Naruto's heard perked up. Tap Tap Tap. Naruto looked around the room. TAP TAP TAP. Naruto noticed it came from the window and perched outside was Sasuke his two bold coal eyes trained solely on two bright blue ones. 

Sasuke tapped again, impatient as it was not only cold outside, but there was limited space on the sill and Naruto's room was second floor, he had to climb a tree. Finally Naruto moved into action and opened the window. Tumbling quiet gracefully into the room, Sasuke began rooting through his bag, while Naruto stood stunned and looking expectant and confused at the same time. Out from the bag, Sasuke produce a notepad and pen, and began writing. Total confusion swept Naruto's face.

Ripping the pad, Sasuke handed the blonde a piece of paper. Inscribed was _I'm so sorry for not telling you that I wasn't coming to school. _As Naruto read, Sasuke continued writing, then ripped another piece of paper off the pad and handed it too Naruto. _You sounded really hurt over the phone so I came to cheer you up. _

From the bag Sasuke produced the three cups of ramen and held them in his hands. Without warning the raven threw them in the air and tossed all three from hand to hand. Sasuke was juggling the ramen cups his face held high in concentration as he started varying the pattern and flipping them over his head, clapping his hands during throws and a variety of other moves. It came to an end when Sasuke caught all in one hand. Naruto had a slight restrained smile on and tried but failed suppressing his giggles.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Naruto asked.

The raven placed the ramen cups on Naruto's bed, and retrieved his notepad again. Scribbled something very quickly, ripped the paper off and gave it to Naruto adding to his pile. _You said you didn't want to hear my voice._

"Oh" Naruto grabbed the pad from Sasuke's hand and threw it onto his bed "Well I want to hear it now"

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Sasuke replied in a very apologetic tone.

A thoughtful expression crossed Naruto's face before he replied "A full blown apology then a lot of sucking up and if I feel like it ramen." When he finished he gave a small giggle to state the seriousness that was evidently missing from his request "Also an explanation."

"I'll start with the explanation" Naruto gave a small nod in agreement "You know what you said about telling our parents" Another nod from Naruto "My Parents didn't take it well and prevented me from coming to school or contacting you at all, I haven't had my phone or computer since I told them. But I found out my mother and Itachi are supportive, just not my dad."

An 'O' shape formed on Naruto's lips and he instantly felt bad for shouting at Sasuke. It was his fault for suggesting the proposition in the first place. "I'm sorry Sasuke I was such a dip-shit I've caused al this and I'm sorry"

"Shut up, it was one of the best ideas you've ever had, my dad's the dip-shit, and I don't plan to let him stop us, ok" Naruto nodded again and walked over to Sasuke where he was immediately embraced in his warm arms.

They enjoyed each other's warmth and a comfortable silence settled over the room. "Naruto I have to go soon my dad's coming home soon and I have to be in my room before that." Sadness swept over Naruto again "So I can either apologise and suck up or skip the sorry because I did wish I could be with you and go straight to sucking up and then make up making out."

This earned another giggle from Naruto that wasn't suppressed this time "How bout going straight to making up, you can suck up another time."

"Mmmm Definitely"

Naruto's head moved from Sasuke's chest, and looked upwards as he was still at a reasonable height disadvantage to Sasuke. In response Sasuke lent down and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. They were defiantly his favourite part of Naruto's body (so far), anytime of day and any season they were soft and uplifted Sasuke's mood every time they were planted on him, those lips even surpassed his deep eyes, only by a little thou. Naruto hooked his arms around Sasuke and entwined his hands in the dark hair and placed his body flush against Sasuke he could get closer. In response the raven leant down slightly so the blonde didn't have to stretch unnecessarily.

The agony of the kiss not being deep enough forced Sasuke to trace his tongue across Naruto's lip. The blonde's wet cavern was quickly opened and Sasuke's tongue slipped it. Teasingly Naruto's tongue wrestled for dominance, playing with its missed friend. It could have been that the blue eyed boy's mouth was dry previously or it could have been that he missed Sasuke a lot but that kiss defiantly came under his top 3 kisses.

Before he died of suffocation the teens pulled away, panting heavily. When the breathing slowed both returned into crashing their lips and bodies together becoming close again. Tongues battled again slipping in and out of the other's mouth. Once again breath was needed and both pulled back, panting more heavily than before.

"Fuck I've missed you" The raven confessed, and checked his watch to find he had only a couple of minutes before he had to be in his room before his father came in "Shit, I have to go, like now."

"When are you next allowed out?" Naruto asked as he worried about the amount of time he would have to wait to see Sasuke again.

"I doubt tomorrow, but I will try to come to school." Answered the raven.

Sasuke then gave Naruto a gentle kiss on the lips and a warming hug. The raven pulled away from the blond and smiled before exited through the window, turning back to look at Naruto.

"Next time leave your window open" Sasuke said before giving a wave and descended the tree opposite the blond's window.

Naruto sat on his bed dazed by the events that had just expired. God, Sasuke's kisses were the best. The lingering warmth on his lips made them tingle, Naruto brought his fingers up too his lips and traced them lightly, then sat on the edge of his bed.

A knock on the door snapped the blond out of his daze and Naruto shouted. "Come in"

Naruto's dad entered with a big grin on his face that told Naruto he knew something. "Who was that?" A confused look crossed Naruto's face, _how the fuck does he know?_ As if reading his mind his dad carried on "They not as graceful as a ninja when climbing a tree, especially when they snap half the branches off."

"Oh" A faint blush dusted across Naruto's face as he searched for an answer and looked over his room as if an answer would pop out, then his eyes focused on the ramen cups and picked them up. "The ramen man."

A deep chuckle erupted from his father mouth, and took him a few moments to regain his composure. "Well tell the ramen man that he can use the front door next time, and tell Sasuke he left his backpack here."

Naruto looked toward where the bag was deposited, and noticed the signature Uchiha fan symbol that was sown onto the bag. _Damn. _Naruto turned back trying to think of a sensible reason as to why Sasuke's bag would be here when the Uchiha hadn't been over in four days or so. Before he could utter a word his father left, and the blond was left there who let out a little laugh. Then got ready for bed. 

----------------------------- The End or Fin which ever suits you --------------------------

**That was long I know and possible not the best thing you've ever read …. Ever lollerskates.**

**BTW I found out near the end of writing this that for boys blonde is spelt blond and for girls it's blonde. That was my mums help (she didn't read this I just asked her out of the blue) anyway so if you see an 'e' where it's not spose to just ignore it please and thankyou.**

**Any who you can reply if you want, don't have to. You can flame to I don't care bout that, although constructive criticism would be more helpful.**

**Thank you and TTFN**


End file.
